


Fears Of Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Honeymoon, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Office Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is seriously thinking of proposing to Kono, But he has fears about this future marriage may not work, Will he overcome his fears?, Is Kono gonna say yes?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part  of my "Danno & Kono" series, Please read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Talk & Advice:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Danny is seriously thinking of proposing to Kono, But he has fears about this future marriage may not work, Will he overcome his fears?, Is Kono gonna say yes?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is the part of my "Danno & Kono" series, Please read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: Danny is seriously thinking of proposing to Kono, But he has fears about this future marriage may not work, Will he overcome his fears?, Is Kono gonna say yes?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the part of my "Danno & Kono" series, Please read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was a quiet afternoon in a camaro driving along, to go get lunch, Commander Steve McGarrett was worried about his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & noticed that he was not acting like himself that day, So he figured that he would bring him to his favorite place on the island, & then maybe he would open up to him a little bit about his problem.

 

The Blond noticed the route that his partner was taking, & smiled for the first time, He said, "Thanks, Brother", The Five-O Commander smiled his goofy smile, & said, "No problem, Are you doing ok, Danno ?", The Blond nodded, & said with a sigh, "I am, But can we get we get a table, & then I would tell you what is bothering me ?", Steve nodded, & said, "Sure thing", & they headed in the restaurant, & were greeted & seated by their favorite waitress, Shelly, & then took their orders, She left them alone, so they can have some privacy.

 

Once they were alone, The Navy Seal said, "So, spill it, Tell me what is going on with you", Danny said, "I am actually thinking of proposing to Kono, But I am afraid that she will reject me, & not want to marry me, Plus, I am having those negative thoughts again about it not working out, like it did with Rachel, Please tell what should I do ?", He looked lost, & it was killing Steve, that his best friend, & brother was feeling that way, He took a deep breath, & sighed, "I think you should follow your heart, I mean I think you & Kono are a perfect match, You should go for it, Don't be afraid, You got ohana to back you up", Danny smiled once again, & said, "Thanks, Man", & they dug into their lunch, once Shelly had set it down.

 

Steve was about to pay for the lunch, when Danny stopped him, "You helped me out, So, I will get this", He settled the bill with Shelly, & they left to go back to HQ, Once, They were settled, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua noticed that Danny was in a better mood, & whistling a happy tune. They looked at each other, & shrugged, They went back to focus on their work, Steve pulled Chin aside to his office, & told the handsome hawaiian native, "He is gonna propose to her soon", Chin knew now, & understood, why his friend was acting strangely, He smiled, & said, "Hot Damn, I had a feeling that he was gonna do it, I won't say a word, Mum's the word", & they went back to work, before they were discovered by Danny & Kono.

 

By the end of the day, Danny was still in a great mood, He invited Steve to hang out with him, & Grace that night for a evening of fun, which the Seal happily accepted the invitation without hesitation. Steve was happy to see his best friend smiling again, Grace said, as she indicated for her uncle to bend down, she kissed him on the cheek, & said, "Thanks for making my Danno happy", then she hugged him. The Five-O Commander simply hugged his niece to him, & said, "Anything for you, & Danno", They continued on with their evening.


	2. One: Just What Is Needed:

After the fun he had with Danny & Grace, Steve went home to Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, who was waiting for him, like usual, She wanted to make sure that he is doing ok, They shared a kiss, & Steve dropped the bombshell on her, "Kono is gonna get one hell of a surprise from Danny", Catherine squealed in delight, she is so happy for her friend, & knew that Kono wanted to be with Danny forever, & now she is gonna get her chance.

 

"God, All I want to cuddle with my girl, & have a longboard, while I relax, I mean the case was draining, but I was glad that Grace, Danny, & I had our tradition," The Navy Beauty smiled, & said, "Me too, How about I draw us a bath ?, I will wash your troubles away, Sounds good ?", The Five-O Commander moaned out, "Perfect", She whispered seductively, "Give me five minutes, _**Sailor**_ ", She kissed him, & left for the bathroom.

 

 **"I am so lucky, I got the greatest girl in the world"** , The Seal thought to himself, as he laid back for awhile, & leaned back against the couch, Five minutes were up, & he headed upstairs, & found his lover naked & full of bubbles in the tub, He wasted no time, & shed his clothes, He joined her, & they had a relaxing evening to himself.

 

Grace was asleep, Danny smiled at his precious daughter, & thought of her as a major blessing in his life, when he came back, He found that Kono had snuck in, wearing the most sexiest dress ever, all he could say exclaiming was, "Wow !", She said twirling around, showing the outfit, "You like ?", The Blond Detective said, "Like, I love it", He looked around, "How did you do all of this ?", The Hawaiian Beauty said with a smirk, "Trade Secret", & led him to the table.

 

"I hope you are hungry, cause take out will be here in about twenty minutes", she said, as she lifted a cloth off of the table, & showed him her attempt at making dinner, They both chuckled, & he said with a smirk, "I am sure anything would be better, than that thing", She playfully slapped him on the arm, & said, "It's really not that bad", He said grinning wolfishly, "What do you have planned for the next twenty minutes ?", She chuckled, as he kissed her passionately, til the food arrives.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Catherine had a late supper of sushi, He was in another world, Catherine asked him full of concern, "Steve, Are you ok ?", The Navy Seal nodded, & said, "I just can't stop thinking about Danny, & I am hoping that he takes the plunge", The Beautiful Woman squeezed his hand gently, & said, "I am sure he will, & we will be there for him", Steve smiled, & said, "You are amazing", They shared a kiss, & cleaned up their plates, then shared dessert, They called it a night, & went to bed.

 

The Food came, Danny & Kono ate more than their share, They cleaned up, & snuggled down for a movie, They relaxed with a comedy, After awhile, she shut the tv off, & headed for his bedroom, when Danny got there, He found his lover standing there in all of glorious & naked glory. She went up to them, & suddenly he was nervous, & it never had happened before, when he is around her.

 

"Danny, Relax, It's just us here, Plus, I know you are scared that we took this further in our relationship, But I think it's worth it", Danny sat on the bed, & undid his shoes, socks, & shirt, He was completely shirtless, & Kono licked her lips at the sight of him, "You look so gorgeous like that, **_Stud_** ", she whispered huskily into his ear, Danny said, "Thanks", & blushed as as a response. She got him out of his pants, & boxers quickly enough. She said cooing, "I am gonna take good care of you, _**Baby**_ ", which she did.

 

She laid him on the bed, & she used all of her skills, too drive him wild, & to the edge, & back again. He howled softly, as she was making his whole body sensitive to her administrations. "God !", he exclaimed, as he was enjoying everything that she was doing to him. He got to have his payback, as soon as he could think again, & he wouldn't let up on her. When they were done, & spent, The Handsome Blond said, "Thanks, Kono, This is just what is needed for the evening to be complete, I love you so much", The Hawaiian Beauty replied with a smile, "You are so welcome, Babe, I agree about that, I love you too", & they fell asleep holding each other, on that peaceful night.


	3. Two: The Outing & Chin Gives His Blessing:

Chin invited Danny out to his favorite spot on the pier, where he used to fish with his uncle, as a kid, The Blond was actually surprised by the invite, & accepted without any hesitation, so, they agreed on the time, & promised each other, that they would be there bright & early for some relaxing fun, & not worry about a thing for a change. **"Something tells me, that I am gonna regret this"** , he thinks to himself, & heads off to HQ, so he could catch up on some paperwork.

 

It was quiet on the weekend, He was surprised to see Kono there, Maybe she had the same idea, as he did, But knowing her, She has something devious on her mind, & she is determined to carry it out, The Blond ignored her for the time being, & focused on his work. He realized that he forgot some evidence, & went to the closet to get it, The Loudmouth Detective realized he was being pulled inside, & stripped of his clothes.

 

"I am gonna fuck you senseless", as she was undoing his pants, & pulled them down to his knees, He automatically steps out of them, & said, "Yeah ?", She strokes him lightly, & he moans in response to what she was doing. "Oh yeah, _**Stud**_ ", She put her lips to his dick, & he howled. Then she sucked him dry, til he orgasmed, He exclaimed, "Oh, God !", He released his load, & Kono took every drop, & didn't miss it, They were completely naked, & they were making love at that point.

 

The Next Week went by very quickly, Danny managed to do all of the things that needed to get done, & spend time with Kono & Grace, At the end of that week, Chin picked him up for their outing, & they headed for the pier, where they rented a spot, & relaxed, as soon as they got there. "Just to let you know, Danny, My Cousin loves you, You guys are great for each other, You have my blessing", The Blond was relieved, & filled the hawaiian on his plan, regarding Kono.

 

"It is about damn time, You guys belong together", Chin said, & the shorter man agreed, They talked about work for a bit, & pleasant things for a change. " ** _You_** can do this", The Handsome Lieutenant told him,  & patted his back in show of support. Danny thanked him, & spent some time thinking about plan his & Kono's future, & the proposal too. They had a wonderful day, & the former New Jersey Native had to agree, that it was the best way to spend the day.

 

Kono arranged for her, Steve, & Catherine to have lunch together, since Danny, & Chin are spending time together, The Navy Seal asked his friend, "Are you ok, Baby ?", The Hawaiian Beauty nodded, & sighed, She said, "I am hoping that Danny would want our relationship to move further, But I am not sure", Catherine said reassuring her, "He loves you, You should know that", Steve added, "No arguments", Kono smiled, knowing that her friends are right, & would never stir her wrong.

 

Chin dropped Danny off that night, & the blond looked at his best friend with a smile, "Thanks, Buddy, I mean it, For everything", He said, Chin flashed a bigger smile, & said, "Anytime, Brother, Anytime". The Hawaiian Native waited til his friend got inside, before he drives off. The Loudmouth Detective feels better about proposing to Kono, & he knew that it was the right thing to do.


	4. Three: Simply Irresistible:

Danny was alone at HQ one particular evening, & so was Kono, She was so certain that after this night, He would do anything that she wanted, so, she had it all planned out, Cause he is worth everything to her, & she is gonna keep him as long, as he can. She knew what she had to do, & set her plan up to be set in motion. **"You are so gonna be mine, Danny Williams"** , She thought to herself, as she cackles, She got the storage room, all set up for their night of passion.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was working hard at the reports that he wanted to finish, so he could get out & spend some time with Kono, since Rachel had Grace for a week in Las Vegas, **"It seems that we hadn't spent anytime together, since my place, I want to change that"** , He thought to himself, as he took a break, & went to get himself some coffee, so he can keep going on the reports. He has no idea that, he is gonna fall for Kono's erotic trap again. "God, I am such a pushover, when it comes to that woman", He said to himself, as he enjoys his coffee.

 

When Danny was returning to his desk, & work, He noticed that Kono was gone, & he thought that she decided to wait for him at her place, He thought to himself, as he resumed his work on his reports, **"At least, I can get some work done, & there is peace, & quiet"**, The Blond Detective dove right back into his work, with vigor & tenacity. He loves that some nights could just be simple. But, He knew that it would never ever happen, so, he won't be getting his hopes up.

 

Kono was enjoying her time to herself, as she was having a snack, She thought all of the pleasant memories, that involved Danny, & she knew that she made the right choice, & will have a great life with him, **"I know, He has been burned in the past, I can make him happy, to make up for it"** , She got into position, so she surprise Danny with her plan for that evening. It was time, that they were gonna make a fresh start, & the beautiful woman is gonna make sure that it happens.

 

Danny needed something from the storage room, & noticed that it was open, He called out "Kono ?", as he walked in, Before he could say a word, the lights went out, & he felt himself being pushed against the shelves, & the unmistakable sound of being used, He felt his shirt being ripped open, & torn off of his body, He felt a pair of puffy lips going to a nipple, & it was teased, licked, bitten, which made him groan, & shiver, Then, He was being suckled like a greedy baby, His other nipple was getting the same treatment. He heard his zipper being pulled down, & his pants went straight down to be pooled at his ankles.

 

He found his ass was being teased, & his hole too, He loved that she was being a dominatrix, she slapped him hard on the those delectable & delicious cheeks, "I think I am gonna help myself", She nibbled erotically on each one, He practically begged for more, which she was more than willing to give, She gave him the most incredible blow job ever, She smirked, & whispered into his ear seductively, "Sorry, You are just so damn irresistible, _**Stud**_ ", She proceeded to fuck him senseless.

 

He orgasmed multiple times, & his lover followed, just by watching him, When he regain control of his brain, "Kono?", he called out softly, She was lighting the room with candles, she looked over at him, & said with a dazzling smile, "The one & only", she uncuffed him, so he could have his payback, & make love by candlelight, which was a fantasy of theirs. "Holy Shit !", Kono exclaimed, as she was being pummeled into, The Loudmouth Detective said, "I know, Fuck, Just Keep it going", & that is what she did.

 

They created a rhythm, & moved together as one, the couple wouldn't let up on the other, as they were fucking like rabbits, & they were trying to outlast the other, It was working perfectly, you shut out the world, & they both orgasmed at the same time. They were panting, & flushed by the time, they were done. "I love you so much, Kono Kalakaua", as he kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Danny Williams", They had round two, & kept it up for awhile, then they cleaned themselves up, Danny replaced his torn shirt, & they headed for home.

 

They were getting each other excited on the way home, & they broke through the door kissing, & they aren't gonna stop for awhile, & they were arousing each other. They had round three in the shower, & were erotically teasing each other, as they were washing the other's body, They got out, & dried each other off. Kono fell right to sleep, But Danny made a call to Steve, "Steve, I need your help with the arrangements", He paused, & said with a smile, "Thanks, Brother, I owe you one", He hung up, & joined Kono in bed, He looked at her fondly, **"I am one lucky bastard, That's for sure"** , He kissed her sweetly on the lips, which made burrow closer to the shorter detective, He pulled her closer to him, & sighed contently, as he joined her in a peaceful slumber, & they were dreaming of pleasant things for a change.


	5. Four: A Relaxing Beach Day & The Proposal:

The Next Morning, Danny woke up & thought to himself, **"I can't be a fucking coward about this"** , He knew that his precious baby is up, so he wants to make her a great breakfast, before they head out to meet Steve & Chin, & start planning the proposal. Grace was in the kitchen, & she said with a smile, "Morning, Danno", He went over to hug her, & kiss her on the head, "Good Morning, Monkey, Did you sleep well ?", Grace nodded, & the blond nodded, & said, "Let's get you some breakfast", They had a wonderful time together.

 

Meanwhile, Kono was dreaming of being on the beach alone with Danny, She was so amazed how beautiful her golden adonis is to her, & they made passionate love, while the waves crashed over them, It was the most perfect romantic setting ever. When she woke up, she stretched out her limbs, & thought to herself exclaiming, **"What a wonderful dream !"** , & headed for the kitchen.

 

She enjoys the sound of Grace & Danny's laughter, She was so amazed at how quickly that they became a family, Grace spotted her future stepmother, & said, "Good Morning, Kono", & hugged her around the waist, Kono kissed her on the top of her head, like Danny did, "Good Morning, Baby, How are you this morning ?", The Hawaiian asked with a smile, "Good", Grace answered, & led her back to the table, where they had a family breakfast together.

 

They were talking about what is happening for the day, "I arranged for you, & Catherine to be surfing along with Gordon Masters, The King of the sport here", Kono squealed, & thanked him, by kissing him, Grace was glad that Kono was happy, & most importantly, Her Danno is happy too. **"I will help in whenever that is needed, to keep them like this"** , He thought to herself, They finished up their meal. cleaned up, got dressed, & started on their day.

 

Chin & Steve were already there waiting with some smoothies for their friends, "Kamekona will help with the food, so you don't have a thing to worry about, Brah", Danny nodded his "thanks", & they took a sip from their drinks, & the loudmouth detective said, "Come on, Let's not keep the big man waiting", & they headed towards the shrimp truck.

 

The Surf Ride was going great, Gordon complimented them on their forms, & gave them some pointers, to be even better. When they were done, The Naval Beauty said with a smile, "You were on fire, Girlfriend, You hadn't lost your touch", The Hawaiian Beauty said, as she blushed, "Thanks, You too", They hugged "goodbye" & headed for their cars, Kono was getting ready for Danny's second surprise, Catherine was getting ready to be there, along with the ohana, She said to herself, as she gets into her car, "Kono's gonna flip out", & drove off.

 

Steve, Chin, & Danny managed to get everything done with Kamekona's help, Flowers were perfect, Dinner was excellent, Grace made sure that a spot on the beach was taken for the most beautiful sunset, as her Danno was gonna propose, as it happens. Catherine was doing her job well, in order to keep Kono distracted, **"It's all gonna be ok"** , The Blond Detective thought to himself.

 

________________________________________________________________________________  
Kono found a envelope full of money, & a note with Danny's scribbled handwriting, It was like this:

 

_"A Little Something to make yourself look amazing, I booked a day for you, when you are done, We are gonna have dinner, Love ya, Danny. XOXOXO!!!!!_

 

The Hawaiian Woman smiled to herself, & she did as she was told, She went to the spa, so she can get pampered up, & make sure that she is completely relaxed, Cause that day was a relaxing beach day. **"I love it, when Danny is like this"** , she thought to herself, as she gets changed, & back into her car, & drives off to the spa's destination.

 

Catherine arrived, & helped out with the last of the details, she helped Grace, & the men get ready, They hit behind the rock, so they wouldn't be discovered, but have access after Kono accepted the proposal. "OK, Guys, Not a peep", Danny begged, & they nodded, & hid. They hope everything goes ok, & their friend gets everything that he wants.

 

It did not take Kono long for to get ready, she picked a beautiful white dress, & a flower for her hair, Her makeup is flawless, & perfect. **"God, Please let me have what I want...Which is Danny & Grace, & the family, we built"**, she thought to herself, as she silently prayed, as she was making her way to meet Danny at Kamekona's.

 

Danny was waiting by the meeting spot, & when he saw Kono coming towards him, He was floored at her beauty, "You look so beautiful, Doll", he smiled a dazzling smile, Kono blushed, & said with a shy smile, "Thank you, Danny", He sighed, & took out the jewelry box from his pocket. "God, Danny !", she exclaimed, as she had tears trickling down her face, & the man in front of her was getting emotional too.

 

"You came into my life, like a bolt of lighting, Accepted me for what I am, & my faults, Plus, You were so good to my baby girl, that was a plus, You are so beautiful, & I am amazed that a crotchey old bastard like me got you, None of the less, You make me & Gracie happy, We are a family, I would like to continue to be one, Kono Kalakaua, Jewel of Hawaii, Would you do me the honor of marrying me, & making me the happiest man on Earth ?", The Sun was setting, & she nodded, & held her left hand out, which he took, & slipped the ring on to it's right place. They kissed, & the sunset had set, the tiki torches were being set around them, They broke for air, Danny lets out a sharp whistle, towards the rock.

 

"She said "yes", She said "Yes" !", The Former New Jersey Native exclaimed happily, as everyone in their ohana ran up to them to congratulate them, There was hugs & kisses going around, The Happy & Newly Engaged Couple were posing for pictures, some by themselves, & with Gracie, Then with the ohana, which a tourist was happy to take for them. The Five-O Ohana partyed til midnight, Cause they were tired enough, & they want to start planning the upcoming nupitals.


	6. Five: The Wedding & The Honeymoon: Last Part & Epilogue:

The Wedding Day came & went, It ended up being a beautiful result, Between Catherine & Kono's detailed planning, Danny was just happy, cause he gets a second chance at love once again, He ain't gonna waste it this time, & is sure that Kono is the one for him. **"I am so glad to be doing this again, Kono's so fucking worth it, & so is our love"**, The Groom thought to himself, as he checks himself in the mirror, for the upteenth time, on that wonderful sunny morning.

 

Meanwhile, Catherine was alone with the bride, & she made sure that Kono was not nervous, & had second thoughts about stopping the wedding, when she saw that it wasn't the case, She got her gift out for her, "Kono, I just want to you to have something from a sister, I am sorry that your friend can't make the ceremony", The Hawaiian Beauty opened up the gift. She lets out a small tear, & she said to her best friend, "Thank you so much, Catherine, I am so glad that you are ohana, & you are my sister", That made the Naval Beauty feel good, & said with a smile, "You are so welcome, Sistah", They hugged & got ready.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Chin were keeping the blond very calm, the Navy Seal said, as he handed over a watch box, "Danny, I wanted you to have something borrowed, like Kono, So, I would be honored if you would wear my father's watch", Danny was speechless, & said, "Are you sure, Brother ?", The Five-O Commander got choked up a bit, & said, "He would loved you, & Gracie, Treated her like she was his own grandchild, When we were solving his murder, You gave a damn, I appreciated it, He would've been happy, when you came into my life", The Former New Jersey Native said smiling, "Thanks, Buddy", & then they hugged, Chin cleared his throat, & presented his gift to his friend, teammate, & love one.

 

"Malia believed in good luck charms, & the meaning behind them, I found this as I was cleaning out her closet, It's suppose to keep the bad spirits away from you & your family, I want you to have it, Cause Malia thought you would need more protecting than Kono or Steve, Plus, You pass it down to your oldest child, when she or he gets married, Always believe in it, & love, Danny, It would protect you forever", Danny hugged his two best friends & "brothers", saying, "I love you both so much", Steve & Chin replied in unison, "We love you too", & they headed out to Steve's beach, so the ceremony would start without a hitch.

 

The Ceremony was so beautiful, & there was emotion all around, from family & friends, Danny & Kono barely got through exchanging vows without getting emotional. When the Minister got to pronouncing them man & wife, Danny took his new bride, & kissed her passionately. Everyone went wild, & whooped, as the loudmouth detective was doing this, The Party was a hit, & everyone had fun, Kamekona proved the booze, drinks, & food. Everyone did not leave til dawn, & then the newlyed couple left for their honeymoon to Maui.

 

As soon, as they got to their hotel, They busted through their room door, & were all over each other, tearing their clothes off, & hitting the sheets, & were driving the other over the edge, **"Maybe, I should tell him now about the baby"** , she thought to herself, as her new husband's kisses were like electric shockwaves, & they were making her lose her train of thought. **"God, He is so talented with his mouth & tongue !"**, she thought to herself exclaiming, as she was enjoying everything that Danny was doing to her.

 

They got up & changed the sheets, they hit the showers, where they had round two, & they were spent afterwards, They dried off, & dressed in their comfortable sleepwear, They just snuggled & held each other, til they fell asleep. Kono said softly, "Danny, I have something to tell you....I am pregnant", she looked at her husband for a reaction, & he thought to himself with a smile, "Now, I know that I made the right decision, & she gave me the most wonderful gift", he smiled bigger at that thought, & he gave her his full attention, "I love you so much, Rookie, Thanks for making me a daddy", She kissed him sweetly on the lips, as a response, "Thanks for making me a mommy", The Happy Couple kissed once more, & fell asleep holding each other, & dreaming about the rest of their lives, & future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel & last one to this series!!!*


End file.
